finalfantasyfandomcom_es-20200214-history
1000 Words
1000 Words ("1000 no Kotoba"), es el nombre de un tema que Yuna canta en Final Fantasy X-2, concretamente en el Celsius, mientras daba un concierto para volver a unir a la gente de Spira. La versión japonesa de la canción está interpretada por la cantante R&B y pop Koda Kumi, y la inglesa por Jade Villalon, del grupo Sweetbox. Vídeos Partituras (Piano) Letras Versión inglesa de Koda Kumi I know that you lied to me Using gentle words to shelter me Your words are like a dream But dreams could never fool me It's not right to me I'm acting so distant now Turned my back as you walked away But I was listening That you fight your battles far for me It's not right to me "Don't you worry 'cause I'll come back" I could hear you speaking as you walk to the door I have to be strong To hide the pain When I turn back the pages Crying might have been the answer What If I shed my tears and beg you not to leave But now I'm not afraid To do what's in my heart Those thousand words Have never been spoken So far away I'm sending them to you wherever you are Suspended on shiny wings Those thousand words Have never been spoken They cradle you Make you no longer dare seem so far away And hold you forever That dream isn't over yet I pretend and say "I can't forget" I still live in my day You've been there with me all the way It's not right of me "Don't you worry 'cause I'll write to you" I could see you speaking as you look away I acted strong To hide the love when I turn back the pages Anger might have been the answer But if I shook my head and say that I can't wait But now I'm not afraid To do what's in my heart Those thousand words Have never been spoken So far away I'm sending them to you where ever you are Suspended on shiny wings Those thousand words Have never been spoken They cradle you Make you no longer dare seem so far away And hold you forever Those thousand words Have never been spoken Lalalala I'm sending them to you where ever you are Suspended on shiny wings Those thousand words Have never been spoken Lalalala Making all of that years feel like lonely days Lalalala | valign="top" width="50%"| Traducción al español Sé que me has mentido Usando palabras gentiles para protegerme Tus palabras son como un sueño Pero los sueños no me atontan No está bien para mí Estoy actuando tan distantemente Dando la espalda mientras te vas Pero te escuchaba Luchabas batallas lejos por mí No está bien para mí "No te preocupes, volveré" Te oí decir mientras ibas hacia la puerta Tengo que ser fuerte Para huir del dolor Cuando vuelva las páginas hacia atrás Llorando para saber la respuesta ¿Qué pasa si derramo lágrimas suplicándote que no te vayas? Pero ahora no me da miedo Hacer lo que dice mi corazón Esas 1000 palabras Nunca han hablado Tan lejanas Te las estoy enviando dondequiera que estés Suspendidas en alas brillantes Esas 1000 palabras Nunca han hablado Ellas te acunarán Para que no te vayas mas lejos Y te abrazán siempre El sueño no se ha ido aún Finjo y luego digo "no puedo olvidar" Sigo viviendo mis días Siempre has estado conmigo No está bien para mí "No te preocupes, te escribiré" Puedo oíte decir mientras te vas Fui fuerte Para huir del amor cuando pasara páginas El enfado tiene que ser la respuesta Pero si digo que no puedo esperar No estaré asustada Para hacer lo que me dice mi corazón Esas 1000 palabras Nunca han hablado Tan lejanas Te las estoy enviando dondequiera que estés Suspendidas en alas brillantes Esas 1000 palabras Nunca han hablado Ellas te acunarán Para que no te vayas mas lejos Y te abrazán siempre Esas 1000 palabras Nunca han hablado Lalalala... Te las estoy enviando dondequiera que estés Suspendidas en alas brillantes Esas 1000 palabras Nunca han hablado Lalalala... Haciendo a todos esos años parecer días solitarios Lalalalala... |} Letra de la versión Internacional I know that you're hiding things Using gentle words to shelter me Your words were like a dream But dreams could never fool me Not that easily I acted so distant then Didn't say goodbye before you left But I was listening You fight your battles far from me Far too easily "Save your tears cause I'll come back" I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door But still I swore To hide the pain, when I turn back the pages Shouting might have been the answer What if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart Though a thousand words Have never been spoken They'll fly to you Crossing over the time And distance holding you, suspended on silver wings And a thousand words One thousand confessions Will cradle you Making all of the pain you feel seem far away They'll hold you forever The dream isn't over yet Though I often say I can forget I still relive that day You've been there with me all the way I still hear you say "Wait for me, I'll write you letters" I could see how you stammered with your eyes to the floor But still I swore To hide the doubt when I turn back the pages Anger might have been the answer What if I'd hung my head and said that I couldn't wait But now I'm strong enough to know it's not too late Cause a thousand words Call out through the ages They'll fly to you Even know I can see I know they are reaching you, suspended on silver wings Oh a thousand words One thousand embraces Will cradle you Making all of your weary days seem far away They'll hold you forever Oh, a thousand words Have never been spoken They'll fly to you They'll carry you home, and back into my arms Suspended on silver wings And a thousand words Call out through the ages They'll cradle you Turning all of the lonely years to only days They'll hold you forever. Oh, a thousand words. | valign="top" width="50%"| Traducción al español Sé que ocultas cosas Usando palabras gentiles para protegerme Tus palabras eran como un sueño Pero los sueños nunca me podrán atontar No tan fácilmente Actué de manera tan distante entonces No te dije adiós antes de que te fueras Pero te escuchaba Luchabas batallas lejos de mí Tan fácilmente "Guarda tus lágrimas, porque volveré" Pude oír lo que susurraste mientras ibas hacia la puerta Pero sigo jurando Para huir del dolor, cuando vuelva atrás en las páginas Gritando que la fuerza es la respuesta Qué pasa si lloro suplicándote que no te vayas Ahora no tengo miedo de decir lo que siento Son 1000 palabras Que nunca han hablado Volarán hacia ti Atravesando el tiempo Y en la distancia te abrazarán, llavadas por alas de plata Y 1000 palabras 1000 confesiones Te acunarán Haciendo al dolor parecer distante Te abrazarán siempre El sueño no se ha acabado aún Aunque a veces diga que puedo olvidar Todavía sigo reviviendo ese día Has estado conmigo todo el tiempo Sigo oyéndote decir "Espérame, te escribiré cartas" Pude verte tartamudear mientras mirabas al suelo Pero sigo jurando Para huir de la duda cuando mire atrás El enfado debe ser la respuesta Qué pasa si me niego, y no puedo esperar Pero ahora soy suficientemente fuerte para saber que no es demasiado tarde Porque 1000 palabras Llamarán a través de los años Volarán hacia ti Incluso sabiendo que puedo ver Se que te alcanzarán, suspendidas sobre alas de plata Oh, 1000 palabras 1000 confesiones Te acunarán Haciendo a tus días cansados parecer lejanos Te abrazarán siempre Oh, 1000 palabras Nunca han hablado Volarán hacia ti Te traerán de vuelta, a mis brazos Suspendidas sobre alas de plata Y 1000 palabras Que resuenan a través del tiempo Te acunarán Y los años de soledad pareceran apenas días Te abrazarán siempre Oh, 1000 palabras |} de:1000 Words en:1000 Words fr:1000 Words Categoría:Personal Categoría:Artículos con vídeos Categoría:Música